Trust
by Motormouse
Summary: Summary: They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Chapter 1/?**

* * *

**Wednesday 2:09am**

"What?"

"'Gina?"

"Miss Swan?"

"I need you."

"If this is some type of booty call then I'll have you kno-"

"No no no not like that. C-can you come get me?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little."

"…"

"You still there?"

"Where are you?"

"Over on third by The Red Feather."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

"Hey Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, literally."

…_**SQ**_**…**

**Wednesday**

**E (12:00pm): **_Thank you for last night. _

**R (12:03pm): **_I said don't mention it. _

**E (12:05pm): **_Sorry. _

**R (12:13pm): **_Care to explain why your eye was 2 sizes too big? _

…_**SQ**_**…**

**R (5:30pm): **_Don't mistake this for me caring, but is everything alright, Miss Swan?_

**E (5:39pm): **_Yeah, don't worry about me. _

**R (5:42pm): **_I wasn't. _

…_**SQ…**_

**Friday**

**12:14am**

"Miss Lucas? Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Can you come get Emma?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Uh… She's passed out."

"Why are you calling me? Can't she just stay at the inn?"

"Because Snow isn't answering and we're fumigating."

"Fine."

…_**SQ…**_

**Friday**

**R (8:01am): **_I expect you to pay for the stain you left in my car. _

**E (9:14am): **_Sorry, I think I drank too much. _

**R (9:30am): **_You think? _

**E (9:33am): **_I'll pay for it. _

…_**SQ…**_

**Saturday**

**11:48pm**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed. Why are you calling me?"

"…"

"Em- Miss Swan?"

"Can we just talk?"

"Why?"

"Y'know what, never mind. Sweet dreams Regina."

…_**SQ…**_

**Sunday**

**R (12:20am):** _Why do you call me and not one of your new friends?_

**E (12:24am):** _I don't have friends. I have people who have to like me now that I saved them. _

**R (12:26am):** _That's not true, people like you…_

**E (12:29am):** _Name one person._

**R (12:35am):** _Ruby does._

**E (12:37am):** _She's busy trying to get in Belle's pants._

**R (12:40am):** _Seriously?_

**E (12:42am):** _You didn't know?_

**R (12:45am):** …_I'm kind of left out of the loop now days._

**E (12:51am):** _Oh yeah…_

**R (12:54am):** _So why do you call me and not your mother?_

**E (1:03am):** _…she's busy too_.

**R (1:06am):** _Too busy for her long lost baby girl?_

**E (1:11am):** _I'm not a baby anymore, that's the problem. _

**R (1:14am):** _What do you mean?_

**E (1:19am):** _Their trying for another, one that they can raise to be a proper royal._

**R (1:24am):** _-scoffs- Neither of them knows how to be a proper royal._

**E (1:25am):** _lol_

**R (1:27am):** ..._They love you._

**E (1:35am):** _They're replacing me._

**R (1:48am):** _You're irreplaceable_.

**E (1:54am):** _…you really think so?_

**E (2:14am):** _Regina?_

**E (2:25am):** _Sweet dreams._

…_**SQ…**_

**Sunday**

**E (9:30am):** _Thank you._

**R (9:33am):** _Whatever for?_

**E (9:37am):** _What you said last night meant a lot to me._

**R (9:42am):** _Don't read too much into it. _

…_**SQ…**_

**Tuesday**

**2:01am**

"Can you come get me?"

"Miss Swan, this is becoming too much of a habit."

"I'm sorry, this will be the last time."

…_**SQ…**_

**Wednesday**

**R (8:00am):** _You had another bruise last night._

**E (8:17am): **_Is there a question in that?_

**R (8:22am): **_What's going on with you? _

**E (8:30am): **_It doesn't matter. _

**R (8:34am): **_Is someone hurting you?!_

**E (8:36am): **_It's not like you think. _

**R (8:40am): **_Then what's it like?_

**E (8:44am): **_I joined Peter's fight club. _

**R (8:46am): **_Peter as in Peter Pan? You joined the Lost Boy fight club? Are you crazy!?_

**E (8:50am): **_It's not a big deal. _

_**R (8:54am):**__ It is a big deal Emma! You could get seriously hurt. _

_**E (8:58am):**__ Whoa there, it's starting to seem like you care. _

_**R (9:07am): **__…I do care about you. _

_**E (9:14am):**__ It's because I trust you. _

_**R (9:17am):**__ What?_

_**E (9:20am):**__ The reason I call you… it's because I trust you. _

_**R (9:24am):**__ Why?_

_**E (9:26am):**__ I care about you, too. _

…_**SQ…**_

**Friday**

**E (1:04am): **_Why were you there?_

**R (1:08am): **_I was in the neighborhood._

**E (1:13am): **_I could feel you healing me. _

**R (1:15am): **_Who me?_

**E (1:19am): **_It's against the rules. _

**R (1:22am): **_I've never been one to play by the rules, dear._

**E (1:25am): **_You're going to get me disqualified._

**R (1:32am): **_Good._

**E (1:37am): **_Why?_

**R (1:40am): **_You shouldn't be fighting!_

**E (1:43am): **_Why does it matter!_

**R (1:50am): **_I don't like to see you hurt!_

**E (1:54am): **_Says the woman who tried to poison me!_

**E (2:10am): **_No witty replies?_

**E (2:27am): **_Regina?_

**R (3:00am): **_I'm sorry. _

…_**SQ…**_

**Saturday**

**8:15pm**

"Hello?"

"Regina?"

"Doctor Whale?"

"Yes um hello. It's listed here that you are Emma Swan's emergency contact?"

"I suppose, if she never got it switched. What's wrong?"

"She was in a bit of an accident, could you come down to the hospital?"

"I'm on my way."

…_**SQ…**_

**Sunday**

**R (9:00am):** _You're an idiot!_

**E (9:12am):** _Good morning to you too._

**R (9:15am):** _You could have gotten yourself killed!_

**E (9:17am):** _…I know, I shouldn't have even gotten in the car._

**R (9:20am):** _Then why did you?_

**E (9:23am):** _Because I said I wouldn't call you again._

**R (9:25am):** _Annoying me would have been better than trying to drive drunk. _

**E (9:30am):** _I know. I was lucky I was going so slow. I could have been seriously hurt. I was an idiot. I get it. I've already heard all about it from Snow. _

**R (9:37am):** _How are you feeling?_

**E (9:40am):** _Sore as hell_.

**R (9:44am):** _You looked awful._

**E (9:47am):** _You were here?_

**R (9:50am):** _Apparently I'm still your emergency contact._

**E (9:54am):** _I think I remember… did you hold my hand?_

**R (10:01am):** _You must be imagining things. _

**E (10:05am):** _Oh my god you did!_

**E (10:07am):** _Shit Snow is here with the discharge papers. Talk to you later?_

**R (10:11am):**_ I suppose. For the record, Miss Swan, I don't mind driving you if it'll keep you safe. _

…_**SQ…**_

* * *

**Authors Note: **Let me know what you think? Reviews fuel me. :p


	2. Chapter 2

******Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Chapter 2/?**

* * *

**Monday**

**R (9:17am): **_How are you feeling? _

**E (9:19am): **_Trapped. _

**R (9:22am): **_What do you mean? _

**E (9:25am): **_Parents are hard work. _

**R (9:28am): **_What did they do? _

**E (9:33am): **_While my bug is temporarily out of service __ I have to use the cruiser. _

**R (9:36am): **_And? _

**E (9:39am): **_Snow plans to take the keys each night at 10pm. _

**R (9:41am): **_So she's over protective, she's new at this. _

**E (9:42am): **_But I'm an adult!_

**R (9:45am): **_You sure haven't been acting like it lately. _

…_**SQ…**_

**Monday**

**E (10:59): **_Do you think it's worth it to hot-wire my own car?_

**R (11:04): **_Miss Swan…_

**E (11:06): **_I can hear your disapproving tone from here._

**R (11:08): **_You have 2 feet, use them. Call me when you're done if you need me to come get __you._

…_**SQ…**_

**Monday**

**(11:30am): **

"It has only been twenty minutes; are you already drunk and need my help home?"

"I didn't end up going to The Feather."

"Then why are you calling me? Where are you?"

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

"…"

"'Gina?"

"You're here."

"Hi."

"Stop waving, you look like a fool."

"Are you going to come with me?"

"It's late."

"The stars are beautiful tonight…"

"…"

"Sorry, from you lack of response I'm assuming you're not coming with me. I'll jus- oh! Hi there, I like your pajamas."

"Where are we walking to, Swan?"

…_**SQ… **_

**Tuesday**

**E (7:28am): **_Good morning._

**R (7:35am): **_Hardly._

**E (7:36am): **_What's wrong?_

**R (7:39am): **_My neck is killing me._

**E (7:43am): **_Sleeping on beach sand will do that to you._

**R (7:45am): **_It was barely over an hour. Why didn't you wake me?_

**E (7:48am): **_You seemed content. Thank you for listening last night._

**R (7:51am): **_You obviously needed to talk._

**E (7:53am): **_Don't go sounding like Archie on me._

**R (7:55am): **_He had to get his therapist talk from somewhere._

**E (7:59am): **_lol. Are you coming to the fight tonight?_

**R (8:06am): **_You're still going to go?_

**E (8:09am): **_Why wouldn't I?_

**R (8:13am): **_Maybe because you were in an accident 2 nights ago._

**E (8:15am): **_I'm fine now, all healed up thanks to you. _

**R (8:17am): **_Miss Swan…_

**E (8:20am): **_Miss Mills…_

**R (8:22am): **_I won't be a part of this. I don't approve of it._

**E (8:25am): **_Fine, don't come. Whatever._

…_**SQ…**_

**Wednesday**

**E (1:34am): **_You came._

**R (1:36am): **_You saw me?_

**E (1:39am): **_I could feel you healing me after every little hit._

**R (1:44am): **_How did you know that it was me?_

**E (1:46am): **_I get the taste of cinnamon on my tongue when you heal me._

**R (1:48am): **_Really?_

**E (1:50am): **_Mhm. Why were you there?_

**R (1:53am): **_To place some bets against you._

**E (1:55am): **_Oh? How much money did you lose then? Because I had skills last night._

**R (1:57am): **_You had luck._

**R (1:58am): **_…I was worried about you._

**E (2:00am): **_Why?_

**R (2:03am): **_I honestly don't know._

…_**SQ…**_

**Wednesday**

**(8:14pm)**

"Hello?"

"Have you spoken to Emma recently?"

"Not today, no. Why are you calling me, Snow?"

"I'm worried, she got a call that upset her, mumbled 'dammit Regina**' **and stormed out."

"I honestly have no idea what that's about."

"If you hear from her will you call me?"

"I owe you no kindness so don't expect that call."

"-sighs- Goodbye, Regina."

…_**SQ…**_

"Miss Swan, pick up your damn phone!"

…_**SQ…**_

"Where the hell are you?"

…_**SQ…**_

**R (10:02pm): **_Will you at least call your mother, she's driving me insane. _

…_**SQ…**_

"I'm assuming you called Snow, thank you."

…_**SQ….**_

**R (10:37pm): **_Why won't you answer me. _

**R (11:00pm): **_Dammit Miss Swan! Will you please pick up!_

…_**SQ…**_

**E (11:03pm): **_Am I mistaken or did the all-powerful Evil Queen just say please?_

**R (11:04pm): **_It was a slip of the tongue. Where are you? What's going on?_

**E (11:08pm): **_I needed to get away for a while. _

**R (11:10pm): **_What happened?_

**E (11:13pm): **_Your plan worked. _

**R (11:15pm):**_ What plan?_

**E (11:18pm):**_ No more fight club for me, I've been disqualified. _

**R (11:21pm):**_ I'd apologize but I'm not sorry. _

**E (11:23pm):**_ Bar fights it is then. Bye your majesty. _

**R (11:25pm):**_ Don't you dare. _

**R (11:45pm):**_ Where are you?_

**R (12:00am):**_ Dammit Swan!_

…_**SQ…**_

**Thursday**

**(1:34am)**

"Hello?"

"Regina?"

"Emma? What number are you calling from?"

"Just out of curiosity, can you cross the town line?"

"With the right magic, I suppose, why? What did you do?"

"I've been arrested."

"…"

"Still there?"

"You're an idiot."

"You've mentioned that a time or twelve."

"Where are you?"

…_**SQ…**_

**Thursday**

**R (8:00am):**_ $400.00!_

**E (8:09am):**_ I'll pay you back. _

**R (8:14am):**_ You still owe me for the stain in my car, how are you going to pay for this?_

**E (8:18am):**_ Shh… do you hear that? I think I can hear you yelling from clear across town._

**R (8:20am):**_ This isn't a joke. _

**E (8:22am):**_ Why didn't you yell at me last night?_

**R (8:25am):**_ You passed out. _

**E (8:27am):**_ And you let me sleep, how sweet. _

**R (8:30am):**_ Stop acting like an incompetent child. _

**E (8:34am):**_ You should learn to take a joke. I'll pay you by tomorrow. _

**R (8:36am):**_ How? _

**E (8:40am):**_ I'll figure it out. _

…_**SQ…**_

**R (7:00pm):**_ I found $450.00 in my mailbox, how did you get the money? _

**E (7:10pm):**_ I have savings… I just normally like to, well, save it. _

**R (7:13pm):**_ Oh. _

**E (7:18pm):**_ Thanks for bailing me out. _

…_**SQ…**_

**Friday**

**R (9:40am):**_ Hello. _

**E (9:44am):**_ Uh…hi? _

**R (9:46am):**_ Is something wrong? _

**E (9:48am):**_ Normally I start the conversation unless you're yelling at me. _

**R (9:51am):**_ Oh, uh, what are you up to?_

**E (9:54am):**_ Packing. _

**R (9:58am):**_ Are you going somewhere?_

**E (10:02am):**_ I'm getting my own place. _

**R (10:04am):**_ Why? _

**E (10:07am):**_ I'm tired of being scarred for life by the true-love birds and Snow won't decide on a place for her and David. _

**R (10:12am):**_ Where is this new place?_

**E (10:15am):**_ Over on 9__th__. It's a small 2-bedroom just right for Henry and me. _

**R (10:17am):**_ How is he?_

**E (10:20am):** _He's mastered horse riding and basic (toy-sword) fighting and is trying to convince David to teach him jousting. _

**R (10:22am):**_ That's dangerous!_

**E (10:25am):**_ I know, I'm not going to let him. _

**R (10:27am):**_ Good. Is he excited about moving?_

**E (10:30am):**_ He is! He has blue-prints, with turrets and bunkers. _

**R (10:32am):**_ Sounds like him, always a planner. _

**E (10:34am):**_ He takes after his mom in that. _

**R (10:36am):**_ You? A planner? Hardly. _

**E (10:39am):**_ I meant you. You are still his mother, Regina. _

**R (10:41am):**_ I don't think he sees it that way. _

**E (10:45am):**_ He calls me Ma. One night when he was really sleepy I asked why he doesn't call me mom and he mumbled that mom is just for you before he fell asleep. _

**R (11:00am):**_ Thank you. _

**E (11:02am):**_ Just give it time._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you all so much for your follows, favorites, and Reviews. Reviews make me want to write more.

**Spoiler-ish:** What's the first rule of fight club? :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Note: **Sorry if this is OOC.

**Chapter 3/?**

* * *

**Sunday **

**(1:08am)**

"You're beautiful."

"Miss Swan? Are you drunk?"

"Shh don't tell, I'll get into trouble."

"I thought you were done with this?"

"Who said that?"

"Well there was the accident, the fight club, and jail."

"Oh yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Congratulations are in order, soon there will be a new addition to the family."

"You're pregnant?!"

"No no no no. No sex for the princess, wouldn't want to upset the royal pains in my ass."

"Oh good."

"That I'm not pregnant or that I'm not having sex because only one of those is a good thing."

"Uh… So Snow is having a baby then?"

"What good are parents anyway?"

"You know that they love you."

"Hmph, I guess. Let's go back to talking about sex. Are you getting any because if so that's not even fair?"

"Why not?"

"Well I guess you are pretty… pretty so people could over-look the curse thing to fuck you."

"Miss Swan!"

"But you deserve more than that. Like, you deserve candles and rose petals and- and to be made love to."

"Emma…"

"Not that I've thought about it, like, at all. I mean maybe a little bit but never in a pervy way. Don't think I'm a perv, okay?"

"…you need to get some rest."

"You- You're probably right."

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Night 'Gina."

…_**SQ… **_

**Sunday**

E (9:48am): I'm assuming this little vial on my side table is from you?

R (9:56am): What would make you think that?

E (9:59am): It smells like cinnamon.

R (10:02am): I never knew that my magic had a scent/taste.

E (10:05am): I like it, it's nice.

R (10:18am): Yes that's from me, it should cure your hangover and hopefully your inner idiot that's convinced you killing your liver is a good thing.

…_**SQ…**_

E (10:34pm): What was in your little hangover potion?

R (10:37pm): A lot of things, why?

E (10:40pm): Because I'm really sick, and not hangover sick because I've never felt this bad after a night of drinking.

R: (10:44pm): Hmm… maybe you're allergic.

…_**SQ…**_

**Monday**

E (8:12am): Thank you.

R (8:15am): Whatever for?

E (8:17am): Coming to take care of me. I've never really had that.

R (8:20am): It was my fault that you were sick so it was only right that I take care of you.

E (8:22am): So you were there because you felt guilty?

R (8:25am): No, it wasn't like that.

E (8:27am): Then what was it like?

R (8:30am): It's hard to explain.

E (8:32am): Okay, well thank you.

_**...SQ…**_

**Tuesday**

**(10:47am)**

"Mom?"

"Henry?"

"Yeah."

"Hi sweetie, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, so is Emma, we just kind of need a little help."

"Okay, help with what?"

"Moving the heavy things. I'm too small and Emma can't move them on her own."

"Where are the idio- er- Snow and James?"

"Grandma is trying to figure out the town budget paperwork at town hall and grandpa hurt his back so Ma sent him to take care of the station, listen for the phone and stuff."

"Are you moving right now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be over soon."

…_**SQ…**_

"What are you doing here?"

"Henry called me, he said you needed help?"

"Oh, okay, um… I'm trying to move the dresser now and it's heavy as hell so having another set of arms will be great."

…_**SQ…**_

"Lift!"

"I am lifting!"

"Almost there guys."

"Henry please stay out of the way."

"Miss Swan! Watch your ste-"

"SHIT!"

"Ma!"

"Ooomph."

…

"Are you alright?"

"Where did the dresser go?"

"I… I used magic to stop it from crushing you."

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry Henry."

"It's okay, you did it for good, not bad."

"If you could have done that the whole time then why were we lifting it in the first place?"

"I'm trying not to rely on magic, Miss Swan. I only used it now so you wouldn't get crushed."

"Thanks for that, I'd rather not become a stain on the sidewalk."

"Eew."

"That's disgusting, Miss Swan."

"C'mon, there's more to move."

…_**SQ…**_

E (11:07pm): Thank you for your help today.

R (11:12pm): It was fun actually.

E (11:15pm): I was almost flattened by a dresser.

R (11:17pm): Like I said, fun.

E (11:20pm): Seriously?

R (11:22pm): I'm glad I was there to save you. The fun part was spending time with Henry.

E (11:25pm): He was glued to your side all day, he's missed you.

R (11:26pm): I've missed him too.

E (11:28pm): I just think he's confused. Learning that it was all true and that you lied to him hurt him but I think that

E (11:29pm): he's getting over it because he sees how much you have and are changing. He loves you.

R (11:31pm): Maybe he can come over sometime, just to hang out?

E (11:33pm): I'm sure he'd like that. A little bit at a time.

R (11:35pm): I think that I'm going to go soak in the tub, my arms and legs ache.

E (11:36pm): I'm jealous!

R (11:38pm): Of me or the tub?

R (11:38pm): Oh god I didn't mean to send that, ignore it please.

E (11:41pm): lol um… this place has a marvelous shower but no tub.

R (11:43pm): Perhaps you can borrow mine sometime, it's quite relaxing.

E (11:45pm): Maybe if Henry want's to come over tomorrow while you too visit I could borrow your tub?

R (11:47pm): Sure, that sounds good.

E (11:50pm): I'll ask Henry!

R (11:52pm): Alright, my water is ready so goodnight, Miss Swan.

E (11:55pm): Goodnight Regina.

* * *

**Note: **I hope you didn't mind the way I did the moving scene. To be honest I wasn't going to add it at all. Thank you so much for all of your favorites/follows/reviews. It means so much to me that you guys actually like this fic.

Please Review, it fuels me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Note: **Sorry if this is OOC and that it's a shorter chapter than normal.

**Chapter 4/?**

* * *

**Wednesday**

E (10:03am): Breaking News!

R (10:05am): Oh?

E (10:08am): This morning at the diner I saw Belle take Ruby's hand while they talked and Ruby kissed Belle's cheek

E (10:08am): when she left for the library.

R (10:10am): I'll deny I said this if ever asked, but that's really sweet.

E (10:13am): Oh come on, everybody knows you're a big sappy romantic type.

R (10:14am): I haven't been the romantic type since I was young and naïve.

E (10:17am): I think a little bit of that side of us sticks around even as we grow up…

R (10:20am): Then you are still young and naïve.

E (10:22am): Maybe. I'm just glad Ruby seems to be happy now. Those sad puppy-dog eyes were heart-breaking.

R (10:24am): Yes well, she did have to go through a lot back in our land. Forgetting about it was probably a blessing in disguise.

E (10:26am): Do you miss your land?

R (10:27am): Bits of it, I suppose, but there are a lot of… bad memories there.

E (10:30am): I'm sorry.

R (10:47am): As am I.

…_**SQ…**_

E (12:34pm): Is it alright if Henry and I come over now?

R (12:37pm): Of course.

E (12:40pm): I can still soak in the tub? My neck is killing me.

R (12:42pm): I suppose.

E (12:44pm): We'll be over soon.

…_**SQ…**_

E (1:12pm): Oh my god this tub is amazing.

R (1:14pm): Why are you texting me from my tub upstairs.

E (1:16pm): To tell you I'm moving in.

R (1:18pm): No thank you.

E (1:20pm): C'mon! You don't want me as a roommate? I'd vacuum and wash dishes. I can't cook though.

R (1:23pm): Yes, Henry's been telling me all about your failed dishes.

E (1:25pm): But you can cook, right?

R (1:27pm): Yes, I can cook.

E (1:30pm): See, you could cook and I'd wash dishes.

R (1:34pm): You just got your own place, Miss Swan, I don't need you invading mine.

E (1:49pm): Sorry for the late reply, I got a phone call, do you mind watching Henry tonight?

R (1:52pm): Of course not, he's my son. What's going on?

E (1:56pm): I just have some business to attend to.

R (1:59pm): Alright. Get back to your bath, Henry and I are going to watch a movie.

…_**SQ…**_

**(10:04pm) **

"You don't have any idea where Miss Swan had to be?"

"No mom, for the eighteen thousandth time, I have no idea."

"Alright, well you get some rest honey. I'm just down the hall if you need me."

"…will you read to me?"

"O-of course. What would you like me to read?"

"You pick."

…_**SQ…**_

**Thursday**

E (1:09am): Is Henry sleeping?

R (1:11am): Of course he is, it's far past his bedtime.

E (1:14am): Can I come in?

R (1:15am): Why are you here, Miss Swan?

E (1:16am): Your house was closer.

R (1:18am): Fine, but you need to be quite. I don't want you to wake Henry.

E (1:19am): Thank you.

…_**SQ…**_

**(1:02pm)**

"Ma?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to wake up."

"Whhyyy?"

"Because it's the afternoon."

"Ooowww the sun hurts."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just give me a second."

"You have a bruise."

"Shit do I really?"

"Yeah on the whole side of your face. What happened? Did you have to catch a troll or something?"

"No, nothing like that. We should probably go. Where is your mom?"

"She was acting really weird this morning, like she was really frustrated. She left a couple minutes ago and asked me to get you up."

"Did she see the bruise?"

"Probably."

"Sh-crap."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we should probably go."

…_**SQ…**_

E (1:30pm): Thanks for letting me crash on your couch last night.

R (1:34pm): It's not to happen again.

E (1:36pm): Okay, what's wrong?

…_**SQ…**_

E (3:07pm): What's up with you?

…_**SQ…**_

**(4:56pm)**

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Why won't you message me back? What did I do? Call me back please."

…_**SQ…**_

R (6:08pm): I talked to Peter this afternoon.

E (6:15pm): Shit, Regina I can explain.

R (6:18pm): You lied to me.

E (6:20pm): I didn't mean to. When Peter found out you were healing me he was going to disqualify me. I went

E (6:21pm): to talk to him and I told him that I had I told you not to heal me. He said he'd give me another shot as long as

E (6:22pm): I didn't tell you so that you wouldn't come heal me. I couldn't tell you so that I could fight.

R (6:30pm): I'm done with this. I'm not letting you stay at my house again. You are to stop texting me unless

R (6:32pm): it's about Henry. When you get drunk you need to find another way to get home safely though I really

R (6:33pm): hope that you'll stop drinking so much, for Henry's sake. Goodbye, Miss Swan.

E (6:35pm): Don't you think you're over reacting?

R (6:37pm): You. Lied. To. Me.

E (6:40pm): I had to.

R (6:44pm): You didn't HAVE to do anything.

E (6:45pm): I'm sorry.

…_**SQ…**_

**Friday**

E (8:00am): Can I come over so we can talk?

E (5:12pm): I really am sorry.

E (10:45pm): Sweet dreams Regina.

* * *

**Note: **I hope you're still liking the story. Please review (my birthday is tomorrow, a review would be a sweet gift) reviews tend to fuel the writing. Have a lovely evening!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Note: **Sorry I didn't have an update on Tuesday. This chapter is a wee bit short but I hope you don't mind. (Also thank you for all the reviews! Always makes me smile.)

**Chapter 5/?**

* * *

**Saturday**

E (8:17am): Are we ever going to talk?

E (9:40am): Regina will you please answer me?

**[Missed Call from 'The Royal Pain' 2:32pm]**

**[Missed Call from 'The Royal Pain' 6:19pm] **

**[Voicemail from 'The Royal Pain' 6:23pm]**

"I'm sorry Regina, can we please talk? Call me back."

…_**SQ…**_

**Sunday**

E (10:13am): You're acting childish, I've done nothing wrong.

**[Voicemail from 'The Royal Pain' 10:18am] **

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry I lied to you but I don't get why you're so upset about this. It doesn't make sense why you care if I fight or not so please talk to me, explain it to me."

E (9:56pm): Sweet Dreams Regina

…_**SQ…**_

**Monday**

E (9:11pm): Sooner or later we need to talk. Henry wants to see you again.

R (9:18pm): Henry is always welcome whenever. You, however, are not.

E (9:23pm): I'm sorry Regina, I shouldn't have lied to you. Can we please sit down and talk?

E (9:48pm): I won't let Henry come over there unless you agree to talk to me.

R (10:00pm): Don't you _dare _use my son as a bargaining chip. He deserves better than that.

E (10:07pm): You're right, that was low and I regretted it immediately. I just need to talk to you.

R (10:12pm): Why is it so important that I forgive you? What do you gain from that?

E (10:16pm): I don't gain anything. I just… I don't know. I'm sorry.

R (10:19pm): For what?

E (10:25pm): Lying to you, and the Henry thing just now. I just… the fighting thing… it's… I don't know…

R (10:28pm): If you don't know then why do it?

E (10:30pm): I think… can I call you?

R (10:34pm): If you must.

"I just… when I'm fighting that's all I'm focusing on and it's like… I can control the situation, y'know? I mean, I know I can't control the other person…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you still there, Miss Swan?"

"When Henry brought me here and I decided to stay… it wasn't just me and the bug anymore but I still had some control of my life y'know? But then- then the curse broke and the shit hit the fan. It's all real and suddenly I had a son and parents and a town full of pissed off fairytales trying to murder you and I just- all my control was just… gone. But when I'm fighting I have some control back. I need that… Don't get me wrong, I love Henry and my parents, but I miss when it was just me and the bug going wherever the wind took us."

"Surprisingly, that makes sense."

"So do you forgive me?"

"Perhaps, but I still don't think you should be in a fight club. I'm certain there are less harmful ways to gain some of your control back."

"Well, until I find one of those I think I'm going to stick to this."

"If you must, though I do wish that you'd at least quit the drinking, it's incredibly irresponsible. You need to be able to be there for Henry and drowning yourself in alcohol makes that pretty difficult."

"Fair enough, I'll try. I think I'm going to get some sleep. Thank you for forgiving me, Regina."

"Miss Swan?"

"Hmm?"

"If you lie to me ever again I won't forgive quite so easily."

"Noted."

"Goodnight, Sheriff."

"Night 'Gina."

…_**SQ…**_

**Tuesday**

E (4:08pm): How much do you know about plant cells?

R (4:13pm): Dare I ask why?

E (4:15pm): lol um Henry has to build an edible cell model for science class. I can buy the stuff, but after that I'm at a loss.

R (4:18pm): Yes I can help him.

E (4:21pm): Wait you actually remember this stuff?

R (4:24pm): Google, Miss Swan, is a wonderful thing.

E (4:27pm): We'll come over soon then?

R (4:30pm): That sounds fine.

…_**SQ…**_

**(6:48pm)**

"You have Endpl- Endoplasm- Endoplasmic Ridiculousness-"

"Endoplasmic Reticulum."

"Yeah that, you have a piece in your hair."

"Where?"

"Let me just…there."

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

…_**SQ…**_

E (9:18pm): Thanks again for helping out tonight.

R (9:20pm): Of course. I've always liked helping Henry with his projects.

E (9:22pm): Kid better get an A on that, we worked really hard on it.

R (9:24pm): I'm certain he will, he is our son after all.

E (9:26pm): I'm not so sure about you but I didn't do so hot in school.

R (9:30pm): School over _there _was much different than here. What knowledge I lacked from there was filled

R (9:31pm): in with the curse.

E (9:34pm): So you just got to write how smart you wanted to be and POOF you were?

R (9:37pm): It wasn't quite that simple, but something like that.

E (9:41pm): What's being so powerful like?

R (10:03pm): I'm very tired, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Miss Swan.

E (10:05pm): What's wrong?

E (10:09pm): Sorry if I overstepped. Night Regina.

…_**SQ…**_

**Wednesday**

**[Missed call from 'The Royal Pain' 7:18am] **

**[Voicemail from 'The Royal Pain' 7:20am]**

"Hey Regina? I just got a call and I'm needed at work. I was wondering if you'd drive Henry and his project to school? Call me back."

_**...SQ…**_

**(7:38am)**

"Regina?"

"Why are you whispering?"

"I kinda can't- Shit!"

"What was that?"

"There's a troll, I have to go!"

…_**SQ…**_

R (7:41am): What do you mean there's a troll?

R (7:43am): By the way, of course I'll help Henry to school.

R (8:09am): Henry is at school safely. Is everything alright, Miss Swan?

R (11:31am): Nobody is at the station, what's going on?

R (11:40am): An ambulance passed me on my way home, was someone hurt?

R (12:02pm): Miss Swan please call me back... I'm worried.

* * *

**Note:** Muahahaha Cliffhanger! Please review, it fuels me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Note: **I'm sorry, I meant to update yesterday but I kind of lost track of the days.

**Chapter 6/?**

* * *

**(1:33pm)**

"Hello?"

"Regina, its Ruby."

"Okay?"

"There was a bit of an altercation with a troll today…Emma's been injured, she's in surgery now."

"…"

"Are you still there?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Actually, we don't want you here we-"

"Excuse me? I can help heal her! I need to b-"

"I wasn't done. I've been asked to see if you can pick Henry up from school and take him to your house? Snow doesn't want him to know that anything is wrong until they know what condition Emma's in."

"But I can heal her..."

"Blue and Whale are both on it. Henry is going to be confused so you can help by being there to pick him up from school."

"…Of course, yes. Keep me updated."

…_**SQ…**_

R (4:04pm): Is there any news?

D (4:11pm): Regina? How did you get my number?

R (4:17pm): I've always had it. How is Emma?

D (4:26pm): Nobody has come out to talk to us yet.

…_**SQ…**_

**(6:02pm)**

"Hello?"

"Grandma?"

"Henry! Why are you calling?"

"Do you know where Ma is? Did my mom do something to her? She's kind of holding me hostage and won't tell me anything."

"Regina hasn't done anything to her Henry."

"Then where is she?"

"It's… complicated."

"Did something happen?"

"Oh! I have to go I'll call you back soon."

…_**SQ…**_

**(6:51pm) **

"It's about time! I was planning my escape!"

"Henry put Regina on."

"Why what's going on?"

"Please just do it."

"Fine just a second."

…

"Hello?"

"Regina it's Snow."

"What's the news?"

"She's okay and she's in recovery now."

"What happened?"

"She was s-stabbed twice in the stomach and her shoulder was severely dislocated."

"…"

"Regina?"

"When can Henry come see her?"

"You could bring him over now if you want. By the time you get here she should be moved from recovery into her room."

…_**SQ…**_

"Why didn't you tell me she was hurt!"

"We didn't want you to worry until we knew anything."

"You should have told me anyway."

"I'm sorry, Henry."

"She's really okay though?"

"From what I've heard, yes."

…_**SQ…**_

"H- hey kid. Hey Regina."

"Ma! Are you alright? What happened? Who did this? Was it really a troll?"

"Yes I'm alright. I was just got hurt on the job is all. Yes it was really troll."

"That's so cool!"

"How did a troll get to Storybrooke, Miss Swan?"

"I believe I can clear that up for you, dearie."

"What are you doing here Rumpel?"

"Just checking to make sure the savior is alright, of course. Now, may I continue?"

"I suppose."

"The curse made the trolls look and act like humans. After it broke they started to change back. Today that little twit Curly thought it would be a good idea to steal from one. The troll got so angry when he learned of his lost possessions that it essentially finished the transformation back into a troll. He was terrorizing citizens, looking for his things, when our lovely sheriff here was called."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Feeling feisty your majesty? No need to worry, the prince already took care of the troll."

"What about the lost boy?"

"From what I've heard he's being held at the jail until Miss Swan is feeling up to dealing with him. Now, if that's all I think I'll be leaving now."

…_**SQ…**_

**Thursday**

E (2:09am): Are you awake?

R (2:11am): Shouldn't you be sleeping?

E (2:14am): I'm in too much pain.

R (2:16am): Don't you have pain medication?

E (2:19am): I'm already maxed out for the night.

E (2:41am): Regina?

R (2:44am): What were you thinking taking on a troll by yourself?

E (2:47am): Backup was on the way...

"You're an idiot."

"What are you doing here?"

"Keep your voice down, it's after visiting hours."

"Why are you here?"

"What hurts the most?"

"My shoulder, why?"

"I want to try something."

"No don't touch it! It'll hurt."

"Shush."

"Regina?"

"Miss Swan be quiet."

…

"Mmm"

"Better?"

"So much. What did you do?"

"Magic."

"Magic is one hell of a drug then."

"It's only temporary but hopefully it helps you fall back asleep."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Hmm? Me too. I'm sleepy 'Gina."

"Go to sleep."

"Mmk."

"Sweet dreams, Emma."

…_**SQ…**_

E (10:11am): Thank you so much for last night.

E (10:12am): Wow that sounds kinda dirty now that I think about it.

R (10:14am): You're such a child. How are you feeling?

E (10:17am): I'm in a lot of pain but your magic trick helped a lot.

R (10:19am): I'm glad.

E (10:22am): Will you be coming by again today?

R (10:28am): As soon as Henry gets out of school I'll bring him over.

E (10:31am): Oh... okay.

R (10:34am): Is something the matter?

E (10:39am): I just thought maybe you'd come over sooner…

R (10:45am): Would you like me to?

E (10:48am): If you want.

R (10:54am): When would be a good time?

E (11:00am): Well, if you're not busy, I wouldn't be opposed to you coming now and maybe brining lunch

E (11:00am): if you don't mind?

R (11:02am): I don't mind. Do the doctors have any food restrictions in place?

E (11:04am): No…

R (11:07am): Miss Swan.

E (11:10am): Okay fine yes. I can only have plain boring things.

R (11:12am): What would you like?

E (11:14am): A grilled cheese please.

R (11:16am): That's all?

E (11:19am): Um… some mashed potatoes?

R (11:22am): Alright, I'll be over soon.

E (11:24am): Thank you! You're my hero!

_**...SQ…**_

* * *

Note: I hope it wasn't too confusing in the bits when they were actually talking. Let me know if it was and I'll try to fix that in later chapters. What did you think? Please review, it fuels me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Note: **I'm so sorry this update took so long, I was kind of in a writing funk there for a bit. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support of this story, makes me smile!

**Chapter 7/?**

* * *

**Friday**

E (9:16am): UGH

R (9:22am): Hello? How are you feeling?

E (9:26am): I think I'm going to try and break out.

R (9:30am): Of the hospital?

E (9:33am): No, the prison. Yes the hospital. It's not fun being trapped here.

R (9:34am): It can't be all that bad.

E (9:36am): It is that bad. No good food, no good TV, the internet here sucks and the nurses won't even let me flirt with them.

E (9:39am): That last part was a joke.

R (9:43am): You're not funny.

E (9:45am): You know I am. So will you help me break out?

R (9:47am): Aren't you being released soon anyway?

E (9:49am): Not soon enough.

R (9:51am): What are you in such a hurry to get back to?

E (9:52am): Fighting crime, being a badass, defeating trolls. Y'know, the fun stuff.

R (9:54am): Don't you mean the dangerous stuff?

E (9:58am): Tomato tomato.

R (10:00am): You do realize that those are the same when being read, right?

E (10:02am): Oh… whoops.

…_**SQ…**_

**Friday (8:18pm)**

"Hello?"

"I think being in the hospital is good for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I do."

"That's not a reason."

"…it keeps you safe."

"Oh, well you know I can take care of myself."

"Can you? It doesn't seem like it lately."

"I make do alright. I haven't died yet."

"You nearly died just recently."

"I'm okay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"…can you just…"

"Just?"

"Please try to stay safe for a while."

"…Alright, I'll try."

…_**SQ…**_

**(11:51pm)**

"You failed!"

"It must not have worked fully yet, but I'm working on it."

"I gave you the spell, have you even used it yet?"

"Hey, it's a big spell, takes a lot of time. I thought she was ready but she's not yet. After this attack things might be different.

"They better be. We made a deal. Trust me when I say, you don't want to break that deal."

"I won't, I just need a little more time."

"Tick Tock."

…_**SQ…**_

**Saturday **

E (11:06am): Prison warden is letting me out early due to good behavior.

R (11:11am): Good to know you're healthy enough to function. How are you feeling?

E (11:14am): Still sore as hell but it'll get better. What are you and our boy doing tonight?

R (11:17am): We were planning on having pork chops and maybe watching a movie, why?

E (11:19am): mmm pork chops. Man I've missed real food.

R (11:21am): I brought you real food day before last.

E (11:23am): Yes thank you for that, those mashed potatoes were like a little slice of heaven. Seriously I love your

E (11:24am): cooking. I bet you make killer pork chops.

R (11:26am): Would you like to join Henry and I for dinner, Miss Swan?

E (11:29am): Well… if you don't mind?

R (11:34am): I suppose I have enough to set another plate. Be here at 6 or we'll start without you.

E (11:36am): Yes dear.

…_**SQ…**_

**(6:24pm)**

"Mmm- god Regina this is amazing."

"Mhm… uh… you have a little… potato right…there..."

"I think you got it."

"Huh? Oh, you had potato on your chin."

"You're still touching my face."

"Oh-sorry."

"Ma, you're like the sloppiest eater on the planet."

"I can't help it, I'm hungry and your mom's food is fu- er- really good."

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome babe."

"What?"

"What?!"

"Miss Swan did you just call me-"

"Nope. Nuh-uh. Didn't mean to, you must have heard wrong, it was a slip of the tongue."

"…oh, okay then."

"You guys are so weird."

…_**SQ…**_

"Henry, why don't you scoot over and sit in the middle."

"But I don't want to, I like the armrest."

"Well… you need to just sit in the middle."

"Why?"

"So uh… your mom and I can both sit by you. I've missed you."

"Then you can sit in the middle, we've both missed you so it makes sense that we both get to sit by you."

"I don't think your mom want's to sit by- wait, she missed me?"

"Nonsense, Miss Swan, it was a welcomed break from you."

"But mom, last night you said-"

"No I didn't Henry. Why don't you go put the movie in?"

"Fine, but don't you dare steal my spot Emma."

…_**SQ…**_

**(8:27pm)**

"What do you mean you're not fighting tonight?"

"Dude chill, I just got out of the hospital. I think I'm going to cool it for a while."

"Come on Ems, I was counting on you. This was gonna be a great fight."

"I need to be all healed up and in tip-top shape before I fight again."

"Can't you have your girlfriend heal you?"

"She's not my girlfriend and you said no healing like that for fighting."

"If I let it slide this once would you fight?"

"Why is it so important that I fight tonight?"

"Y'know what, forget it, I was just really counting on you but I guess I was wrong."

-Click-

…_**SQ…**_

E (8:56pm): Peter really wants me to fight tonight.

R (8:59pm): You can't be serious? You just got out of the hospital.

E (9:04pm): I know. It's just… I don't want to let him down.

R (9:06pm): Emma it's not safe.

E (9:09pm): He said that I could let you heal me.

R (9:11pm): Why?

E (9:15pm): IDK, because he was really counting on me I guess.

R (9:17pm): Why is it so important to him that you fight tonight?

E (9:22pm): Maybe he started taking bets again. He's the type that'd do anything for a little extra cash.

R (9:24pm): It's suspicious.

E (9:29pm): If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, don't. Peter wouldn't do anything to me.

R (9:32pm): Are you sure? It was one of his friends behind the troll attack.

E (9:36pm): That's true but from what I heard Peter was pissed about that. He's a good guy.

R (9:38pm): I don't trust him.

E (9:41pm): Well you don't have to. You know what; I think I'll do it. I'm going to fight tonight.

R (9:43pm): You can't! You aren't fit for it.

E (9:45pm): So you'll heal me up, good as new.

R (9:47pm): If I refuse?

E (9:49pm): I'll still fight...

R (9:51pm): Fine. I suppose I'll do it, but I still strongly suggest you don't fight. Something about this seems off.

E (9:53pm): It'll be fine, don't worry about me.

…_**SQ…**_

**(10:11pm)**

"Hey."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, what should I do?"

"Hmm… Let's do this in my study."

"Okay…?"

"It's your shoulder and your stomach right?"

"Yeah."

"Remove your shirt please."

"W-what? Why?"

"It'll heal deeper if I can, um, see the wound."

"Alright but don't touch my stomach, its sore."

"I'm not going to touch you."

"…"

"_Oh."_

"Did you say something?"

"No of course not, dear."

"What should I do with my shirt?"

"You can set it on the desk."

"So how does this work?"

"You can sit, I'll just…"

"Don't touch it!"

"I'm not going to touch it."

"Whoa, Regina your hand is glowing."

"It's supposed to do that."

"I feel kind of warm, is that normal?"

"Mhm."

"Ahh."

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no… it felt good actually."

"Oh?"

"I love when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Raise one eyebrow like that. It's…"

"It's…?"

"Nothing, never mind. Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Why are you so against this? So angry about it?"

"It just seems strange to me, I don't trust that it's not some kind of trap."

"If I feel like something is going down I won't fight."

"What if it's while you're fighting?"

"I'll tap out. I'll be okay."

"You better be."

"Why's that?"

"Because I- because Henry needs you to be."

"I sort of love that kid."

"I sort of love that kid too."

"Thank you, for doing this, I already feel much better."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan."

* * *

Note: So what do you think? Did it seem really out of character? Did it make sense? I'm always worried this dialog only thing will start to get confusing. Please review, it fuels me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT or the characters.

**Note: **I'm so so so sorry for such a late update. I'm not quite sure why but I've been having major issues getting this chapter on the paper.

**Chapter 8/?**

* * *

**(11:30pm)**

**[Missed call from 'The Royal Pain' 11:32pm] **

"Hello?"

"I apologize for not answering, Miss Swan."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I'm… I'm in the bath and I had to dry my hands, I didn't quite get to my phone in time."

"Y-you're in… the… bath? Right now?"

"Yes, it helps me relax when I'm stressed. What did you need?"

"…naked?"

"Do you usually take baths fully clothed?"

"Shit did I actually say that out loud?"

"It seems so, now what did you need?"

"Oh uh…"

"Out with it."

"I think youmighthavebeenright."

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it?"

"I- You were right, something's up with Peter and I don't think it's good."

"You should leave."

"I can't. I'm actually in the queue to fight next, they won't let me."

"You're the sheriff, make them let you."

"It's not that simple."

"So make it that simple. Tell them you got a call for work and leave."

"I can't, they're waving me up now and it's my turn to fight. Will you co-"

-Click-

-Splash-

"Dammit."

…_**SQ…**_

**[Missed call from 'Mayor Mills' 11:58pm]**

**[Voicemail from 'Mayor Mills' 12:00am]**

"You better not be fighting, Swan, I'm on my way now…. please be safe."

**[Missed call from 'Mayor Mills' 12:18am] **

**[Voicemail from 'Mayor Mills' 12:21am] **

"Miss Swan, I'm here but I don't see you fighting. Where are yo- wait, why is that imp here?"

…_**SQ…**_

"'Gina?"

"Emma? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Something- ugh- something happened. I don't feel so- ow…"

"What's wrong?"

"My head… it… I can't focus… I feel like I've been drugged or something."

"Where are you?"

"Wait someone is coming. Who are- wait what are you doing?"

"Emma?"

"Get away- ow- from me!"

"Who is it? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm in the alley an- AHHH."

"EMMA?!"

-click-

…_**SQ…**_

**[Missed call from 'Mayor Mills' 12:48am] **

"Miss Swan I need to know what happened. Did someone hurt you? Did they take you? Where are you? If you can, in any way, let me know."

…_**SQ…**_

"Hello?"

"Mar- Snow, something has happened."

"What? Regina? Why are you calling so late?"

"Something happened to Emma. She's been taken or hurt or something and I can't get a hold of her."

"What? What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Long story short, I think Peter Pan has been trying to hurt Emma and Gold might be involved. We were on the phone and she said she felt drugged, then someone was coming for her, then she yelled and the phone was disconnected."

"Oh my god, Emma."

"As much as I loath to say this, I think I need your help to find her… to save her."

"Why do you want to save her?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like you want to off her yourself?"

"Never mind, I'll save her mys-"

"No wait! I'm sorry. I know things are… changing between you two. Can you come meet us at my apartment?"

"I'll be there shortly, but I'm going to go check on Henry first. He was home alone wh-"

"Why was he home alone? Where was Emma?"

"She was at fight club, I thought you knew?"

"I knew she had mentioned a fight club once or twice but I didn't think she was leaving Henry home alone late at night to-"

"Tonight he was actually at my house; I don't like that she's been leaving him alone either so we've worked out a small agreement."

"Oh, alright, I feel like there is a lot I don't know about her lately."

"I believe you're right on that. I'm just going to stop home to check on Henry and then I'll be there."

"Alright, thank you, Regina."

"For?"

"Caring about Emma's safety."

"Yes, well… I'll see you soon."

…_**SQ…**_

"Wha… huh?"

"Hey Henry, I need you to get up, we're going to go over to Snow's."

"No mmm don't kill her. Sleep."

"I'm not going to kill her sweetie, something has happened and I… I may need her help."

"What happened? To who?"

"I think something has happened to Emma."

"What? What happened to her? Is she alright?"

"I don't know yet, that's why we need to go talk with your grandparents."

"Okay…"

"Hey… it'll be okay. I'm going to figure this out."

…_**SQ…**_

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Have you lost your mind? Coming to my shop where anyone could see us talking. You're going to ruin everything."

"That's just it, I did it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I finally finished my end of our deal."

"Ah yes, I thought tonight might be the night. Where is she then?"

"She's in my car; she's not in very good condition."

"Well that was the point, wasn't it?"

"I guess so. Now about my end of the deal…"

"Oh yes, your little mosquito."

"She's a fairy."

"She's not a true fairy though, is she? Fell in love, with you if I'm remembering properly, and the Blue fairy got rid of her. Deems her merely a pixie now."

"Where. Is. She."

"Now now, no need to get angry. I know I have her here somewhere- ah! Here we are."

"You've kept her in a birdcage?"

"All of my kennels were full."

"Give her too me."

"You should mind that temper of yours, Pan, it won't get you far with me."

"I-I'm sorry. Can I have her please? She looks sick."

"Not so fast, you'll go and fetch Miss Swan for me first."

…_**SQ…**_

"I can't believe this happened."

"Shh Snow calm down, we'll figure this out."

"Don't you _dare _tell me to calm down! That's my baby girl whose been kidnapped."

"She's my baby girl too."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just-"

"Freaking out, I know, I can see that. It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out. We'll find her. We will always find her."

"I _can't _lose her again."

* * *

**Note:** Just a quick note to say thank you guys so much for all the reviews, they really do fuel me and make me want to write more for you guys.

(also I hope you can tell that the last bit is Snow and Charming what with the 'we will always find blah blah' line.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: ****They always seem to be saving each other. Regina unconsciously starts to save Emma from herself. (via late-night texts and phone calls)**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

**Note: **I'm so so so sorry for such a late update. I got really busy with school but I've finally graduated and I should have a lot of time to write barring any writers block. This is kind of a filler chapter but I hope you still like it.

**Chapter 9/?**

* * *

**TO TRY AND MAKE IT LESS CONFUSING WHEN THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE TALKING**

**R: **Regina**, E: **Emma**, S: **Snow**, C: **Charming/David**, Ru: **Rumple**, H: **Henry**, B: **Blue Fairy**, Re: **Red/Ruby

* * *

… … … … … … … … … … … …

R: "I'll kill him."

S: "Regina-"

R: "I'll use all my power and-"

H: "Mom-"

R: "Every last ounce of my strength if I have to-"

S: "Regina!"

H: "Mom!"

R: "I'll kill the bas-"

S: "Regina stop!"

R: "…what?"

S: "You need to calm down. We just- we have to make a rational plan."

R: "The plan is to kill him. He took my- er- he took Emma, your daughter, Henry's birth mother. He needs to pay!"

S: "Don't you think I know that! That's my baby girl he's taken. But to get her back we're going to need to think this through carefully."

C: "We are dealing with the Dark One here. He's not just going to give up without a fight. He's crafty."

R: "You're right; he's always planning six steps ahead."

H: "Mom, you have to get her back. But you can't let your magic make you bad again. Use it for good, focus on saving Ma, not on hurting Mr. Gold."

R: "Henry, he's not just going to give up and he's very powerful."

H: "You can find a way to save her, I believe in you. _Good _always wins."

R: "…but I'm not-"

H: "You are. You _have _changed. Now please, save her."

R: "I-I'll try my best."

…_**SQ…**_

E: "Why… are you doing… this?"

Ru: "Simple dearie, to break my curse."

E: "But I already-"

Ru: "No, no you did not."

E: "What are you –cough- talking about?"

Ru: "You see, a long time ago your parents helped the lovely Cinderella to _trick _me! They imprisoned me. I had a plan, such a good plan, and they… wrinkled it. But I still had my curse and a deep seed of revenge planted in the Evil Queen. She was my puppet; I used her need of vengeance and her hate to cast my curse. The only thing left to set in place was my loop-hole, you."

E: "But when I kissed Henry's head I-"

Ru: "Merely flipped the light switch, didn't take out the bulb."

E: "What are yo-"

Ru: "Your parents almost stopped what I have worked so hard for. So many years of work and they could have ruined it! Do you really think I'd just let them get away with it?!"

E: "I don't… understand."

Ru: "In order to fully break the curse, including the town line issue, the _Savior _must die.

…_**SQ…**_

S: "Ruby and Blue are on their way here."

R: "I don't need th-"

S: "They are both uniquely skilled and powerful, Regina, they can help.

R: "I...

H: "Please let them, mom."

R: "Alright, I suppose."

C: "They're here."

…_**SQ…**_

E: "I don't understand… what was Peter's role in this?"

Ru: "To weaken you, of course."

E: "But you're –cough- the Dark One.

Ru: "My power, _unfortunately, _comes second to yours. True love is the most powerful magic of all, and you're the _damn _product of it!"

E: "What does that mean?"

Ru: "I wouldn't be able to kill you if I tried-"

E: "Then what the he-"

Ru: "Not without weakening you first. With every hit you took at Peter's precious _fight club_an ounce of your power was drained. To drain this power you had to be willingly in that position. "

E: "But I didn't know!"

Ru: "Another loop-hole, I guess. Your strength and your power have been stripped from you until you were weak enough that I could take it, and now I can. Hehe."

…_**SQ…**_

H: "How are you guys going to defeat him when he's so powerful?"

B: "Here, take these, I've enchanted a weapon for each of you. David, I've enhanced your sword. It can deflect magic around your whole body so long as it's in front of you. Ruby, this necklace will do the same thing, whatever form you may be in. Snow, I've charmed your arrows to-"

C: "She won't need it, she's not coming."

S: "Excuse me?! The hell I'm not."

R: "It's probably for the best."

Re: "Why is that?"

C: "We were going to wait to tell everyone after the first sonogram, but uh… we're pregnant!"

Re: "Oh my god! Seriously?"

S: "Yes but that doesn't change that I'm going!"

C: "Snow, for your safety and the baby's, please reconsider."

S: "I… you better bring her back to me in one piece."

Re: "Wait Regina knew and I didn't?"

R: "Emma told me."

S: "She seems to tell you a lot of things, lately, why is that?"

R: "I think that's something you should ask her, now, shall we continue with the plan?"

B: "I'll try to render him motionless but he's strong, I don't know how well my magic will work."

R: "So we'll go in, David and Ruby will be on the defensive, drawing his attention to them. Blue, you'll try stop him before he can do too much damage. I'll get Emma. I'll get her out of there as soon as I can and get her back to Snow before coming back to help you three."

C: "Why will you be the one to get my daughter? That should be me."

H: "No, she's right, she should do it. They make magic together."

S: "What?"

Re: "They do what now?"

R: "I _think _what Henry is trying to say is that, for some reason, Emma's magic helps to fuel mine. That's how we got Jefferson's hat to work."

S: "Oh good, I thought he meant that you… that you two, um, you-"

R: "Well… we haven't. We aren't- she doesn't-"

S: "Good."

R: "Fine."

C: "Alright, let's go get my daughter back."

* * *

**Note: **Sorry it's short and I hope it's not too confusing. I always worry about that with this story. Let me know what you think?


End file.
